Unprofessional
by NaruLoverAI
Summary: Gaara gets himself a bodyguard. But just when they start connecting Gaara recieves word from Konoha concerning a matter that will mess everything up. Can Gaara keep his relationship with Mulan, or will his duties as Kazekage split them apart? Rated T.


**About this one... This is a GaaraOC fic that my bff and I are currently working on. Basically she does the OC's dialogue and I do Gaara's. T'was a lot of fun! ;) Enjoy!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I flipped my long black hair off my shoulder and stabbed the two pick knives into the bun on top of my head. I pulled the orange kimono on and put my katana in the belt. I walked through Sand Village and into Gaara's office. Gaara was sitting at his desk writing something on a scroll.

"I think I did a damn good job protecting the village!" I snapped as I reached his desk. He looked up at me from his work.

"It's rude to enter the office of a kage without knocking." He lectured.

"If you have something to say to me say it to my face!" I continued. He stood up and slammed his fists on his desk, glaring at me.

"You need to improve your battle skills! Carelessness will get you and your comrades killed!" He snapped.

"When the hell was I careless? You're the one throwing sand everywhere!" I growled.

"I was trying to fix your mistakes." He growled. I slammed my hands onto his desk.

"I don't make mistakes."

"You could've fooled me!" He snapped.

"Name one mistake then, Mr. I'm So Great!"

"You disobeyed my orders and left fatal gaps in our defenses. If I hadn't been there..." He trailed off and sat back down in his chair. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I disobeyed orders to save you! I'm sorry, next time I'll let you die." I said quietly, controlling my voice.

"My sand defends me; even from behind my defense is solid." He said, obviously trying to control his voice.

"Well how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" I asked. He opened his eyes to look at me.

"If you were more observant then you would've known about my defense."

"You're my kage! I'm supposed to protect you." I sighed.

"I know that, but when I give you an order to protect other Sand shinobi, I expect you to do that and not drop everything just to help me." He explained.

"The other shinobi didn't need me at the moment. And I didn't drop everything! I was still holding my position, I was just multitasking." I said.

"This argument is impertinent. I need to get back to my paperwork, so please take your leave." He made a shooing gesture with his hand.

"I had no idea that protecting your Kage was a bad thing. I was just doing my job." I said softly as I turned to the door.

"I know. It's just that..." He trailed off again. I drew in a deep breath and turned to him.

"What I originally came here to ask was...do you have any missions for me?"

"Well," I heard him flip through some papers, "no, nothing for you today." He told me, trying to put the arguement behind him just as I was.

"Do you need anything?" I asked as I looked at him.

"...Yes, could you tell Temari I'll be getting back late tonight?" He asked, locking eyes with me.

"Yes sir." I said. He smirked at me.

"Easy with the 'sir' thing. Just call me Gaara."

"Yes si-Gaara." I couldn't help but smile a very small smile.

"Thank you, Mulan." His eyes focused back on the scroll he was writing on earlier.

"You're welcome." I said as I poofed to Temari. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Mulan. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked me. I smiled back at her; she was my best friend in the village.

"Actually G-Gaara told me to tell you he would be getting back late tonight."

"Oh, really?" She frowned. "I hate it when he does that..."

"Pardon me if I'm being rude, but when he does what?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, you're fine. I just hate it when he says he's coming back late. All he does is sit on the roof all night and stare at the moon and stars. I figured he would say that because tonight is the first night of the full moon." She explained.

"Oh...I knew I had forgotten something." I said.

"Forgotten what...the full moon?" She asked.

"Yeah...my mom would take me to the roof and tell me stories about the moon and how it helped the village. Now I sit on the roof and think about those nights..." I trailed off because my voice was no longer strong enough.

"Yeah, my mom would do the same thing with Kankuro and I before Gaara was born." Her eyes developed a faraway look. When she snapped back to reality she sighed somewhat sadly. "Well, thanks for the heads up. I'll see you around." She turned and waved at me as she walked away. I drew in a deep breath and pulled myself together again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I changed into my nightgown. It brushed across the floor with every step I took. I pulled the sticks out of my hair and the black strands fell past my shoulders. I pulled the sleeves over my hands and then went to the roof. I sat down and looked up at the pale full moon. I could hear my mother's sweet voice whispering songs and tales of the moon and people. I began to cry slowly and steadily.

I looked over at the kage tower, which I had a very clear view of, and saw a shadowed figure in a sitting position at the very top. I started to hum my favorite Japanese lullaby, and then I started to sing the words. It was a song about missing the sakura trees and their smell.

I went back inside then decided that I wanted to walk around the village. I walked out into the streets and wondered around until I reached the kage tower. I had been humming the whole way there.

Then I went up to Gaara's office. I looked at his empty desk. I walked over to his desk and saw a picture frame face down. I picked it up and the picture was of a smiling beautiful middle-aged woman, her stomach swollen with pregnancy. A young Temari and Kankuro were smiling along with her. I felt I tear run down my cheek and my hums once again became words. I put the picture back down the way it was and continued to sing.

I stopped singing and went up to the roof. I saw him sitting there staring up at the moon, just like Temari had said he would be. I backed up, intent on leaving him be.

"I know you're here, Mulan." Gaara's cold voice broke through the silence. Damn.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry. I'm leaving...I don't want to bother you." I said as I stood frozen.

"You're not a bother. I never said you had to leave." He said. His gaze never shifted away from the moon.

"I just I was going to go look at the moon from my roof; I don't even know why I came here." I told him. Silence fell over the scene once more.

"You can stay here if you like." His voice made the silence nonexistent.

"Um...I would become annoying." I said. "When I look at the moon I begin to sing." I frowned to myself.

"Why is that?" He asked as an afterthought.

"My mother would sing to me as we watched the full moon. And now I sing it when I'm upset or scared." I explained.

"Your mother..." He struggled to get the last word out.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I clasped my hands over my mouth. Then his eyes were on me.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"I- Temari told me kinda." I whispered and looked away from him, trying to hide my face.

"What did she say about her?" He asked with a hint of sadness.

"That she would watch the moon with Temari and Kankuro...before...you...were born." I continued to whisper. I prayed it was too dark for him to see my face. He turned to look back at the moon.

"Yes...before." He fell silent.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"She...died," he paused for a moment to take in a jagged breath, "it was my fault she died. If I wasn't here today then maybe...maybe she would still be breathing."

"It's not your fault." I said as I walked over to him. He made sure his face was hidden in shadow.

"It was. She didn't deserve to die like that. The way Kankuro and Temari would describe her to me. Her bright smile. Her warm heart. She loved them unconditionally. A woman as good as her didn't deserve it." He told me.

"It's not your fault." I said softly. Silence filled the air around us. I looked up at the moon and started humming. I began to sing words once again as I watched the moon.

"Her voice sounded something like yours, according to Temari. She told me our mother would sing to them. I'm sure she used to sing lullabies." He said, listening to me sing. I looked at him and felt a tear or two roll down my cheeks as I sang for a new reason. "She's the reason I watch the moon. I can feel her presence up there. I know she's watching me too," he trailed off again and then added as an afterthought: "I think she forgives me." I began to cry and I could no longer sing, so I looked down at the dark village.

"I don't think there was anything to forgive." I whispered.

"Sometimes I wonder...how does it feel to be held in a mother's embrace?" He asked me, still keeping his face hidden.

"Safe...you feel like nothing will ever love you as much as she does...and that feeling is true." I said as wiped my eyes, and looked at him.

"Love. That I have never felt." His voice was smooth and cold again. He stood up and when his face hit the moonlight I noticed his tears for the first time.

"You...never felt love?" I asked, as our eyes met.

"When my father was alive he hired assassins to attempt to dispose of me. When those attempts failed he forced my uncle to attack me as well. I ended up accidentally killing him. My father and uncle hated me anyway; they blamed me for my mother's premature death." He explained. He crossed his arms and looked away from me. I stood up.

"T-that's-" I started then stopped.

"It no longer matters." He let out a long sigh. "I've told you way too much..." His voice held much regret. He started walking back to his office.

"I won't tell any of this to anyone if that's what you're worried about." I said as I bowed my head.

"It's not that. I didn't need to burden you with my sob story. I know you have other things on your mind." He said as he shut the door behind him.

I walked back to my house and crawled in the bed. I hummed my lullaby until I fell asleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I woke to the sun in my face. I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face, and then stood up. I walked over to the mirror. My dark blue eyes made my skin pale. I brushed through my hair and then fix it the way I always wore it. I put my kimono on and fixed my katana.

I walked out into the village, this morning it was happier than last night. I smiled at the people as I passed them.

I reached the kage tower and went up to Gaara's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I walked into his office. I saw Gaara sitting at his desk and Temari was sitting on his desk. I shut the door behind me.

"Is there something I can do for you this morning?" I asked as I fixed my gaze on the floor.

"I dunno, is there anything, little Kazekage?" Temari was teasing Gaara.

"I'm still the Kazekage you know. Don't call me little." Gaara pouted. I muffled a small giggle with a cough and looked up at them. Gaara was glaring at me. Temari smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't glare at her. What did she ever do to you?" She continued to tease him. Gaara smirked.

"The Chunin exams are coming up soon. I'm sure you're just dying to see Shikamaru again." Temari glared at him.

"Shut up!" She smacked him again. Gaara smiled at her.

"Don't mess with the Kazekage. Now get off my desk please." Temari crossed her arms.

"Make me, pipsqueak." Gaara shoved Temari off of his desk with sand. She landed on her feet and brushed the sand off of her kimono. "That's fine. I'll find something else to pick on you about." She vowed, leaving the room. Gaara looked at me.

"Sorry about that. Temari loves to bother me." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Sibling love." I giggled.

"It gets annoying sometimes." He admitted. "Now, as for missions," he picked up some papers and flipped through them, "nothing today. I'm afraid things are a little slow right now with the Gokage Summit coming up and all." He explained.

"That is...my life is going to be boring until a new mission comes up..." I trailed off in deep thought. Gaara stood up from his chair and walked over to the window. He looked down at the village. "I apologize for my unprofessional appearance." I apologized, I had looked horrible. He looked at me.

"It was after hours, Mulan. You're not required to look professional then." He told me.

"I shouldn't have come with a nightgown on." I said as I looked at him. His red hair, which matched his beautiful sea green eyes. And he looked very professional in his Kazekage robes.

"At least it was appropriate." He said.

"Well...at least there is that." I said.

"You don't have to stand on the other side of my office. I don't bite." He said. I walked up to his desk and sat on it.

"I... lost my train of thought." I sighed. Gaara walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair. Not two seconds after that Kankuro walked into the room carrying a scroll.

"Gaara, a scroll just came in from Konoha. It's got the Hokage's seal on it." He said, handing the said scroll to Gaara.

"Thanks, Kankuro. Anything else?" Gaara asked, sitting the scroll down. Kankuro looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked me. I looked at Gaara.

"Mulan." I answered.

"Nice..." I heard Kankuro say. Gaara glared at him.

"Leave her alone." He warned. Kankuro scoffed.

"All I did was give her a complement."

"Yeah I'm sure she appreciated that." Gaara stated sarcastically.

"Why are you suddenly sticking up for this girl?" He teased.

"She's one of my bodyguards."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I think you like her."

"I don't even know her."

"You want to know her."

"Not really."

"Oh yeah?"

"Get out!"

"No!"

"Leave!"

"Not until you admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit."

"Oh yes there is."

"No, there really isn't." Gaara stood up and Kankuro came closer to the desk.

"Yeah there is."

"Why are you acting like this, Kankuro?"

"Just admit you like her!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your big brother and I know when you like somebody!"

"How the hell would you know that?"

"I just do!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Open that damn scroll and find out!" Kankuro stormed out of the room. Gaara sat back down and glared at the door. I stood up. Gaara picked up the scroll and opened it. I watched him carefully as he read over it.

"Son of a bitch." He growled, throwing the scroll down.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"A letter from Konoha's Hyuga clan." He growled. "Hiashi Hyuga wishes for his daughter to be married. He claims _I'm _the best option."

"I have some business to attend to...I'm sorry that you must deal with this." I started towards the door. "If you need anything I won't be hard to find."

"I'm leaving for Konoha tomorrow. I'm making you one of my escorts." He told me. He didn't sound happy at all. I turned to him.

"I am glad to be of service." I said. I turned and left his office. I walked into a random restaurant and saw Temari. I walked over to her booth and sat down across from her heavily.

"What's up with you?" She asked me, taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing," I sighed, "that concerns me."

"Yeah, on my way out of the kage tower I saw Kankuro. He looked really ticked off about something. Was it about that scroll Kankuro delivered to Gaara?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said, looking away from her. "But like I said, it shouldn't bother me. It doesn't concern me." Temari nodded.

"But it does bother you." She concluded. "Do you know what the scroll said, or did Gaara not tell you?"

"He told me." I said. "And it doesn't bother me."

"Tell me what he said." She tried to keep her voice steady.

"Gaara is to be married to a Hyuga heiress." I said calmly. "And I don't care." Temari squeezed the glass she was holding so hard that it shattered, leaving her hand cut and bloodied. She winced.

"Damn." She wiped the blood off with a napkin. "I can't believe that!" She snapped. "I don't understand why that wouldn't bother you because it really pisses the rest of us off. Screw happiness let's just marry our village leader to a random person because some fool told us to!"

"It does piss me off, but I have to not care." I said.

"Yeah, I know. We can't let our emotions get in the way of the mission. Even if the mission happens to be letting your brother marry a girl he doesn't love. I'm sorry; I'm just all against arranged marriages. I'm sure you understand my overreacting." She apologized. I nodded.

"This shall be an interesting mission." I muttered to myself.

"I agree...and I'm hoping it goes horribly wrong."

"As am I." I agreed.

"I just can't imagine how Gaara feels. To be trapped like that. I couldn't bear it if I was torn away from Sh-" She blushed and stopped herself.

"Yeah." I disregarded her little mistake. I could tell she was grateful for that.

"I have to go," she glanced at her bloody hand, "yeah." She got up and walked in the direction of the restrooms. I lay my head down and closed my eyes. I thought about how screwed up this day had become.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_I saw her. She opened my door, took me by the hand and led me to the roof._

_"Mother?" I asked, looking at the beautiful woman who was now sitting in front of me._

_"Sit dear; let me tell you a story." Her voice was that of an angel. _

_I couldn't resist the urge to give into the familiarity of the scene. I sat in front of her and looked up at the moon. She began to brush through my hair. _

_"Once there was a lovely young girl whose mother loved her very much..." Her words calmed my heartache and longing. I smiled, for I knew the story was about us. _

_"That girl was strong and a fighter. She made her mother very proud. But then one night the bad men came and took the young girls mother away. The young girl fought that night as best she could. But the young girl's powers hadn't evolved enough. That night she vowed to protect the strongest of the village. When that girl reached the age of fifteen she became best friends with Kazekage's sister. His sister discovered the girl's power and told him. Now she is one of his bodyguards. But there is a small problem that wasn't a problem until that scroll arrived. The girl has developed feelings for the young Kazekage." _

_I frowned, her story was true._

_ "The young kage is to be married. But he doesn't know this young one." She continued to brush my hair in silence. I closed my eyes and began to cry. Then I heard my mother's angelic voice singing my lullaby. My mother's voice began to fade._

_"Don't leave me! Not again!" I cried out. "Please forgive me! I tried to save you...I tried my hardest..."_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I slowly woke up. I was still in the restaurant, it was dark and the only person there was someone who worked there. I got up and walked into the dark lifeless streets.

I walked to the kage tower and then up to the roof. I saw him there like I had seen him last night.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, keeping his focus on the moon. I went to sit down next to him and slipped, I started to fall off the roof. I didn't fall far and landed on Gaara's sand, which sat me down safely on the roof next to him. He looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said as I looked at him. He was wearing the kage hat. I couldn't help but think he looked better without it.

"Are you here to see me or to look at the moon again?" He asked.

"I just wanted some company." I said. He nodded. A fairly strong breeze blew by, causing Gaara's hat to blow off of his head. It landed somewhere nearby. _Thank you, wind._ The wind also blew most of my hair out of my bun, so I pulled the pick knives out of my hair and stabbed them into the roof. He looked at the knives and then at me.

"No need to stab my roof." He smirked. I smiled and looked back at him.

"Sorry, anger issues."

"Evidently." He looked up at the moon. "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow." He sighed.

"No one is." I said as I looked at the moon.

"Hiashi and the Hyuga elders are." He corrected.

"Well...honestly to me they don't count as people." I said, the corners of my lips turned into a small smile that I tried, but failed, to hide. Gaara laughed.

"Don't tell them I said this, but I have to agree with you." I didn't even have to look at him to know he was smiling.

"You don't have to worry about me even looking at them." I giggled.

"I know." He said. "And I'm surprised that Hiashi picked me to marry his daughter." He added. I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked. Our eyes met.

"Because there is someone better for her in Konoha. My friend Naruto. Sadly, he's completely oblivious to her crush on him." He explained.

"That daughter?" I asked. "The one that faints if they come in contact?" He nodded.

"And she's scared of me." He added.

"That's a match made in heaven." I said, sarcastically. Another gust of wind blew some of my hair in my face, and I giggled. Gaara reached out and brushed the hair out of my face. I felt my cheeks get warm and I looked down.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"No it's my fault...I shouldn't have come." I said, sadly.

"I'm glad you came." He said.

"I'm glad I came too." I said as our eyes met again. His smile was small as he leaned towards me.

"Lord Kazekage!" Gaara turned to the source of the interruption.

"Y-yes elder Chiyo?" He asked, standing up. He picked up his hat and put it back on. I faced away from them and hid in my hair.

"There are some last minute preparations that demand your attention before tomorrow." Elder Chiyo told him. Gaara nodded.

"Yes, of course." He sighed. "I'll see to those things in a moment."

"Lord Kazekage, it would be wise of you to not make any unnecessary complications." She advised.

"With all do respect I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Take your leave." He growled.

"Very well." She said as she left. I stood up and looked at him.

"I should go now." I said, sadly. Gaara nodded.

"I apologize for that." His eyes met mine.

"I understand. You have responsibility as do I." I said. He smiled at me.

"Lord Kazekage!" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye." He hurried back inside the kage tower.

I went back to my house, packed and then went to sleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I knocked on Gaara's office door.

"Enter." He growled. I walked into his office hesitantly, and shut the door behind me.

"Don't growl at her." Temari said. She was standing in front of Gaara's desk with her arms crossed and her fan on her back. I saw Kankuro leaning against the wall near the window with three large scrolls on his back. Gaara was sitting at his desk dressed in the Kazekage hat and robes with a scowl on his face. I avoided any eye contact with Gaara.

"You ready to go?" Kankuro asked me. I made sure I had my katana, and then nodded.

"Yes." I said as I glanced at everyone but Gaara. Temari smiled at me.

"Great." Her smile faded when she looked at Gaara. "C'mon Gaara, we don't need to be late."

"Of course, Temari." Gaara stood up and nodded at Kankuro.

"Coming." Kankuro said. We all walked out of the kage tower wordlessly. We reached the village gate and the guards let us pass after speaking with Gaara briefly.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As we walked through the desert Temari fell back a few paces to talk to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Apathetic." I said, flatly. "You?"

"Pissed off beyond all belief." She told me.

"Don't fall too far behind. We're supposed to be the Kazekage's escorts, remember?" Kankuro reminded us from up ahead.

"We know." I said. Temari sighed.

"I hate this. It just came out of nowhere too." Her eyes filled with sympathy as she looked at her youngest brother. I bowed my head.

"The most random thing ever." I said.

"I know." She agreed.

"You doing okay up there, Gaara?" Kankuro asked. He didn't answer him. "Asshole." Kankuro breathed.

"Keep walking assholes." Temari said, to Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro flipped her off. She returned the favor. I laughed quietly to myself.

"We should fix these gaps." I said, and then poofed next to Gaara. He glanced at me.

"Why are you all the way up here?" He asked. Temari and Kankuro poofed right behind us.

"We're right here, little bro." Kankuro said.

"You shouldn't walk ahead of us Gaara. What if there was an ambush?" Temari lectured.

"Then pick up the pace." Gaara smartly suggested.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Will you keep the first watch, Mulan?" Temari asked. It was already nightfall and we had made it all the way to the forest. We made camp in a clearing with trees on all sides of us. Kankuro was tending to a small fire in the middle of the clearing while Temari prepared sleeping bags. Gaara was high in the trees watching the last full moon.

"Of course." I said, as I looked up at the moon through the trees.

"Goodnight, sis, Mulan." Kankuro said as he settled into a sleeping bag. Temari shook her head.

"Lazy bum." She muttered.

"Sleep well." I said. Temari got into her sleeping bag too.

"Wake me up if anything happens." She told me.

"Okay." I nodded. Then I looked up at Gaara, who was looking at the moon. I climbed the tree and sat on a limb in font of him. "I'm sorry about last night." Our eyes met.

"That wasn't your fault." He told me. "You did nothing wrong."

"I feel as if it were my fault. I knew you are to be married and yet I went to talk to you." I said, softly.

"There's nothing wrong with coming to talk to me. I don't care if I'm engaged; I'll still talk to you. I'm talking to you now, aren't I? And technically we're alone." He said.

"I guess there is nothing wrong with that." I said.

"There isn't." He assured. "Sometimes I wish I could make this all disappear." His gaze shifted back to the moon. "This is the last full moon for a while."

"Yes..."

"It is nights like these when I feel closest to my mother." He smiled as his eyes developed a far-off look. I smiled and looked at him. His eyes met mine again. He smiled back at me. "Even after I'm...married...I still want you to be my bodyguard."

"Of course." I said.

"It's late. You should get some rest, Mulan." He advised.

"Actually I'm standing watch." I said, looking down at his siblings.

"Well, I'm going down. Are you coming?" He asked me. I climbed down to the ground. Gaara followed me down via his sand. "Get some rest. I can take care of myself." He said as he sat down against a tree. I sat down beside him.

"Dumbass forgot my sleeping bag." I muttered.

"I didn't tell Kankuro you were coming." Gaara said. "Sorry."

"I'll just be a tree hugger for the night." I said as I patted the tree. I took the pick knives out of my hair and sat them down next to me. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

I opened my eyes.

"Sleep well?" Gaara asked me. I was in his lap with my head on his chest. "Don't worry; Kankuro and Temari are still asleep." I giggled.

"I guess I would have woken up to Kankuro if he wasn't still asleep."

"Yes." He agreed. "Let's wake Temari and Kankuro up so we can head out." I looked at him and smiled.

"Can I wake up Kankuro?" I asked. Gaara smirked.

"I don't care." He said. Gaara nudged me out of his lap, got up and pulled me to my feet. He walked over to Temari to wake her up.

"Morning." She said sleepily as she got out of her sleeping bag. I crouched down next to Kankuro's ear.

"We're under attack!" I screamed in his ear.

"What?" Kankuro exclaimed in a high voice as he shot up. "Ouch!" He ran into my hair and it got in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes. "Damn!" Temari laughed at him.

"Ow...you pulled my hair." I pouted as I stood up and laughed at him. He glared at me.

"I hate you right now." He said.

"I love you too, buddy." I smirked. He stood up and smirked at me.

"I knew you'd come around, baby." He joked.

"Oh yeah, totally." I shook my head. "No, I have my eyes on someone else."

"That's too bad, baby." He laughed. "I know who your eyes are on."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. He's younger than me-"

"That could be a lot of boys."

"You didn't let me finish. He has red hair-"

"Shut the hell up!" I exclaimed. Kankuro smirked.

"He has sea-"

"Shut up or you will take a trip through that tree and many trees behind it." I threatened.

"Alright." He said, holding his hands up in defeat.

"We should get going." Gaara said. Temari gathered up the sleeping bags and we began walking through the forest. Once again Gaara was in front, then Kankuro, and then Temari and I.

"Why did you get so defensive when Kankuro was teasing you?" Temari asked me.

"I dunno...I was annoyed I guess." I lied with a shrug.

"Liar!" Kankuro teased.

"Hush!" Temari snapped.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Not much more was said after that. When we were most of the way out of the forest I remembered something I had left behind. My pick knives.

"Shit!" I huffed. Temari looked at me.

"What?" She asked. Kankuro looked back at us.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No, forget it. I'll just make more pick knives." I said.

"Oh, you left them back at our makeshift campsite? Damn." She said.

"Sucks for you." Kankuro teased.

"Screw you!" I said as I flipped him off.

"I wish you would, baby." He smirked. Temari cleared her throat.

"Subject change! Okay, how much further, Gaara?" She called.

"We'll be out of this forest by nightfall." He called back.

"This is going to be a long trip." Kankuro whined.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I was sitting on a sleeping bag near a fire Temari had started. Kankuro was already asleep, Temari was out scouting the area, and Gaara was sitting on a large boulder near the forest we had come out of hours earlier. It was well into the night and I decided to get some sleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_I was in my room at my house._

_"No!" I heard my mother cry. "Leave her alone, it's me you want!" I heard her scream. I walked into the living room. There were five men around her, one of them being my father, beating her, and doing unnamable things to her. I began to cry. My father turned to me._

_"Don't worry, baby, we aren't hurting her." He smiled._

_"Bastard!" My mother yelled. "Run, baby, run!"_

_"No! Don't you want your turn?" My father asked. I turned and ran to my room. I father came in, grabbed my hair and pulled me into the living room again. "Watch this honey." He laughed. He took his katana out and ran it through my mother's neck. I screamed. My father came towards me, dropped his katana and undid his pants. I screamed and threw my hands out. An unfamiliar energy burst out of my hands. He smacked into the wall and I heard all his bones shatter._

_"The little bitch is dangerous!" One man said._

_"Just like her mother." Another said. "I'm going to enjoy this." He started towards me. I did the same to him._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I woke up screaming. Kankuro stopped snoring long enough to roll over.

"Mulan?" Gaara was walking towards me. He looked scary coming at me from the shadows.

"No please don't hurt me! I thought you loved me! I thought you loved her! Please." I cried.

"Mulan, calm down." He said, still coming towards me. He got closer and closer...

"No...I saw what you did to her! What you had them do!" I continued to cry as I threw my hands out at him. A large burst of high energy wind knocked him backwards into a boulder.

"Oh, no! Gaara!" Temari cried. "Gaara!" She ran to him in the darkness. I sucked in a deep breath of realization.

"Gaara!" I cried. I jumped up and ran over to him. Temari was crying with her arms around him.

"I'm fine, Temari." He said weakly.

"You are not fine!" She continued to sob. "I thought she had killed you!" Gaara looked at me. I could see the slight fear in his eyes.

"Gaara...I'm so sorry...I thought you were...were him." I cried. "I'm so sorry." Temari finally let go of Gaara and wiped her eyes with her kimono sleeve.

"I'm sorry Gaara." She apologized. Gaara nodded and stood up. He winced.

"It's nothing." He said. "I'm just a little bruised."

"Are you sure?" Temari asked him. He nodded.

"Let me speak with Mulan." She nodded and walked back to Kankuro. The way she held her head down told us she was still crying. Gaara looked at me and crossed his arms.

"Gaara...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I didn't think it was you." I cried softly.

"I accept your apology. Who did you think I was?" He asked.

"My father." I whispered.

"You don't have to tell me any more." He said.

"I have to tell someone the truth." I said quietly.

"I'm listening." He threw his arm around my shoulders and we walked down a path farther away from Temari and Kankuro, and talked.

"I was nine years old and it just past two in the morning. My mother had just tucked me into bed; my father had also just got home. He had brought some friends home to meet my mother. I had started to fall asleep when I heard my mother yelling. It was rare to hear her yell. Then I heard the men laughing and her screams. I don't know what made me go into that room but what I saw scared me. They had formed a circle around her and were doing unnamable things to her. I started crying and my father turned to me. He told me to watch and wait my turn, but I ran. He chased me, grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back into the room. He sat me down and told me to watch as he pulled out his katana and ran the blade through her neck. Then he put the katana down, undid his pants and came at me...I...I killed him. And three of the other men." I started to cry. "I didn't mean to hurt them, but I was scared! They were going to rape me. I didn't want to kill them." Gaara gave me a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through something like that. And I'm sorry your mother had to die. I'm sure she was a wonderful person." Gaara told me.

"That night I vowed to protect the strongest of the village." I said, as our eyes met. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me; I'm fine." He assured.

"I'm still very sorry." I whispered.

"I know." We continued to walk until we came to a fork in the path. Gaara let go of me and walked up to a wooden sign. "Hn. Konoha is only a day's worth of walking away." I walked up to him.

"Yeah a day away...joy." I stated coldly.

"You sound so enthusiastic." He stated sarcastically. I giggled.

"I know." I tried to forget what we talked about not long ago.

"I think Temari and Kankuro know we're not coming back for them." He said as he continued down the path that would end at the gates of Konoha. I walked beside him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was the next morning. Kankuro and Temari still hadn't shown up. Gaara and I had stopped at a waterfall halfway to Konoha. I was sitting at the base of the waterfall with my feet in the clear blue water watching the fish swim by. Gaara was sitting on a rocky ledge a few feet above me staring at the waterfall. He didn't have his gourd on his back. It was sitting on the ground near some rocks.

"It's lovely." I smiled, dreamily.

"Yes it is." He agreed.

"Won't you come sit with me?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at me.

"Of course." He jumped off the ledge, almost slipped into the water, and sat down beside me.

"Is Konoha pretty?" I asked, looking at him. His eyes locked with mine.

"The climate of Konoha is the exact opposite of Suna. It's going to be warm there right now. They have more trees and plants than we do. It's really nice there—a good change from the hot climate of Suna." He explained. "Lady Tsunade runs the village—I think you'd like her, and there's plenty of great views and entertainment."

"Sounds like a good place for a vacation home." I smiled, cupped some water and drank.

"I know. After my business in Konoha is settled I'll be heading back to Suna, though. My bride will most likely want to stay in Konoha..." He trailed off and frowned. "This is a mistake."

"What is the mistake?" I asked.

"Getting married. I should've refused." He said. "But it's not like I had a choice." He muttered.

"I'm sorry...I wish I could help." I said. Gaara looked down at the water.

"There's nothing you can do." He told me. I kicked the water like a little kid.

"Well...I don't know what to say." He sighed and put his feet in the water. I giggled. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You made yourself angry. Do you normally do that?"

"Sometimes." He smirked and splashed me. I splashed him. He shuddered and shoved me into the water and I pulled him with me. He landed on me underwater. We swam up to the surface to breathe. Gaara was soaking wet. His clothes clung to him and his hair was in his face. I probably looked about the same...maybe worse. "Damn you." He laughed. I pushed his head under. He came back up coughing and shook his head. His hair was messy and he looked dizzy. He laughed and shoved me underwater. I pushed him out of my way and swam back up.

"Haha...not funny." I coughed as I laughed. He smiled and walked to me. A breeze blew by, making Gaara shiver. I hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. Then my nose...and then finally his lips met mine. He pulled my body closer against his. He deepened the kiss and held me almost desperately, like he was afraid I would vanish at any moment. I leaned into the kiss. My hands gripped his shoulders tightly. He groaned and broke the kiss. He kissed my jawbone and my neck, pulling my kimono down just enough to kiss my shoulder. His lips left me and he pulled back so he could look into my eyes and smile.

"If you let me continue I won't be able to stop. I don't want you to have any regrets." He leaned into my ear. "I won't do anything you don't want." He whispered.

"Why would I regret it?" I asked.

"Just know my heart lies with you." He kissed me again.

"I knew it! I knew it! Ha! I knew it!" Kankuro laughed triumphantly. Gaara blushed and fixed my kimono.

"I'm sorry about this." He whispered to me. I blushed and looked away. Gaara let go of me hesitantly and walked out of the water. Kankuro gave him a thumbs up. Gaara glared at him. "Way to ruin the moment."

"My bad." Kankuro apologized. Gaara looked around.

"Where's Temari?" He asked.

"She's coming." Kankuro grinned. I walked over to the ledge and pulled myself out of the water and looked at Gaara. Temari emerged from the path.

"What's going on?" She asked us.

"Gaara was about to get it on with Mulan." Kankuro grinned. Gaara blushed fiercely. My cheeks turned a soft pink. Temari frowned.

"I'm totally for that and all, but what about Hinata?" She asked. Gaara looked away.

"I'm still marrying her." He said.

"We should keep moving." Temari whispered, deciding to change the subject. We all nodded. Gaara grabbed his gourd and followed Temari.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The gates of Konoha were in plain sight.

"We're almost there." Gaara said sadly. I stopped dead in my tracks. Gaara stopped and looked at me. "I know you don't want to go." He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm giving you permission to turn back." He said.

"No...I swore I would protect you and that's what I plan to do; I also said I would escort you all the way. We aren't there yet." I said. He leaned in to kiss me, but stopped himself.

"Not this close to the village." He said that more to himself than me. He went to catch up with Temari and Kankuro. I ran after them.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"...that is why I believe you to be the best decision. Your marriage to my daughter will help my clan...and your village...grow in strength. Someone as noble as the Kazekage should understand the value and importance of this arrangement." Hiashi Hyuga explained. Gaara nodded.

"Yes, my position as kage of Suna does make this arrangement very beneficial to both parties." Gaara agreed. There were murmurs among the elders in the room, excluding the Hokage.

"I want to hear what Lady Hinata has to say about this whole ordeal." Tsunade said, gesturing towards the said Hyuga heiress. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Well, I don't think-"

"It isn't Hinata's decision to make. This arranged marriage is for the good of the Hyuga clan. Hinata knows that." One of the elders interrupted. I coughed and stirred uneasily. Gaara sighed. Temari glared at every Hyuga elder in the room. Kankuro muttered curses. Tsunade looked at Gaara.

"I do believe the Kazekage can make his own decision over this matter. What say you?" She asked.

"I'm against it fully, actually. I do understand your need for strong ties to other villages, but there are other answers to such things." Gaara explained.

"But earlier you said-"

"I'm perfectly aware of what I said, but my final answer is no. I cannot agree with this." Hiashi spoke up.

"A kage doesn't get the final word, however. I've taken the liberty of contacting the Suna elders. They made it very clear they wanted the marriage to take place." Hinata raised her hand.

"I'm against it too, father." She protested. Hiashi glared at her and she apologized quietly. I raised my hand. Hiashi nodded in my direction.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"Well...with all due respect, I believe this marriage would be a mistake. Yes I understand the benefits just as well as all of you but...I believe that the girl should have a say in this. She is the one who is getting married. Do you really wish to take her happiness away?" I asked him. Hiashi seemed to be taken aback.

"Well...I-I..." He stuttered.

"I-it's alright...I'll do it if it will help the clan." Hinata whispered timidly. She sounded as if she were forcing the words out.

"See? She understands." An elder said.

"She sees the importance of this marriage." Another added. Tsunade still looked uncertain.

"Well, if all the elders agree to it...and if Lady Hinata says it is okay with her...then I'm afraid I've been outvoted." Tsunade sighed in frustration. Hiashi smirked.

"That you have." He agreed. Gaara spoke up.

"Then I suppose the wedding will have to take place. Are you sure about this, Lady Hinata?" He asked, locking eyes with her. She blushed shyly and looked down.

"Y-y-yeah...It's not like I have any choice." She flinched instinctively as Hiashi glared and raised his hand to her. When he tried to slap her Gaara's sand grabbed his wrist.

"I won't allow any of that in my presence." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at Hiashi.

"So...you are exactly as I thought." I contemplated. "A heatless-" I cleared my throat. "Never mind." I looked at the village elder who had spoken last. "And I thought I had made it clear that I did understand, I just don't agree." All the elders glared at me distastefully. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Enough." She growled.

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage." I said bowing my head. She nodded. "With due respect, why don't you let her lead on her own? You village is lead by a woman...and from what I have seen Lady Hokage has done well." I said as I looked back up at all of them.

"Hinata is far too young to lead the Hyuga clan alone. I can't even believe that Gaara is Kazekage at his age." The elder speaking shook his head. "Standards have really dropped these days."

"This is why this marriage would benefit the both of them. They would both mature far more quickly together than they would on their own." Hiashi added. Gaara glared at him. I looked at the elders.

"Forgive me for my suggestions." I said, and a moron could tell I was pissed. Then I looked at Hiashi.

"Although Gaara is young, he is a fine Kazekage. We will only allow the heiress of our clan to marry the best." An elder said.

"When will the ceremony be held?" Gaara asked halfheartedly.

"Tomorrow at dawn." Hiashi said, smirking triumphantly. Gaara sighed.

"Very well." Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Then I suppose we have that settled. Don't be late, Kazekage." She shot Gaara a stern look. Gaara just nodded.

"I'll be on time." He promised.

"You better not leave my daughter standing at the alter." Hiashi warned venomously. I could tell Gaara was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I pulled my light purple kimono on and the quickly put my hair in a tight braid. I put my katana in my belt and then went to get Gaara. _Today's the day. _I thought bitterly.

I found him on the Hokage tower. I pushed the braid off my shoulder and walked up to him.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, sadly. He sighed and looked at me.

"As I'll ever be." He told me. He was wearing his Kazekage robes, but no hat.

"I'm sorry you have to do this." I apologized. He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. It's for the best, I suppose." He said.

"I wanna say this before it's too late." I said, hesitantly.

"What do you want to say?" He asked, turning to face me.

"I-I love you." I said. Gaara smiled.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a quick kiss before releasing me. I smiled then looked at the sky.

"We should be going." I whispered.

"We should." He agreed.

I led him to the alter, the trip was silent. We reached the alter just before dawn. I took my place in the back and I watched Gaara stand at the alter with Hinata. Homura was the preacher guy.

I wanted to die, I envied Hinata so much. I looked away from them, I couldn't accept it. It was unfair.

**Well, that's all for now. But, I'll get a second chapter in when I can meet my bff again. (I think she's grounded who knows?) lol Reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy and look forward to the next chap! :)**


End file.
